


Stein's weapon

by LevyRedfox



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyRedfox/pseuds/LevyRedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being called on a mission is nothing new to Stein, but will this one be the change of his life? Will he finally find a weapon capable of handling his sadistic ways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Soul Eater fan fic. I decided not to use a yaoi tag because I need to write something other than yaoi. I used one of my own characters because I'm not that far into Soul Eater yet. hope you enjoy!!  
> ***there is some lemon in this work*** you have been warned :)

It was early in the morning when Stein sat outside his apartment, gazing lazily at the smoke from his cigarette.

“Yo, Stein-kun.” Shinigami’s voice rang through the mirror inside the house. 

“What is it, Shinigami-sama?”

“I got a task for you, a special one. Senpai ought to be there soon.” On queue Spirit walked through the door that led outside.

“You ready to leave?”

“Yeah sure.” Stein flicked his cigarette on the floor grabbing his stitched up coat. “Where are we going?”

“Living world. There is a weapon there that lost its meister.”

“And it never returned?” Stein asked as they stepped through the portal, landing in the dark streets of an alley way.

“Nah, she’s pretending to be human. Information says that there is a soul that is currently eating human souls.”

Stein gazed up at the moon, pushing up his glasses. “I guess you know the way then?”

They stalked the streets until Spirit stopped in front of a house; it didn’t look much different from the other houses.

“In here.”

“Ready? Let’s do this.”

Slowly pushing open the unlocked door, the pair stepped into total darkness. They heard muffled sounds, rustling of fabric and straining of rope. Stein searched for a light switch but came up empty handed.

“Who’s there?” A deep voice called from deeper in the house.

Stein allowed Spirit to merge from his weapon form. He nodded towards the hallway and the pair softly crept over the hardwood floors.

“Senpai, go look for something in the form of a light; I’ll look for the girl.”  
They parted ways.  
Spirit found a few candles and a lighter; the soft glow illuminated the small room. There was nothing there but a stove and a rusty fridge. He moved back into the hallway towards the sound of soft moans. He nearly dropped the candle at the sight.

A young girl tied in the corner, she moaned as he came closer.

“Oh hell, this is not good.” Spirit said as he shrugged of his jacket to cover the bare shoulders of the girl.

There were a few loud thuds before Stein reappeared in the doorway.

“Stein-kun, what’s going on here?” Spirit asked as he watched the scientist untying the girl.

“We had it wrong Senpai; they killed her Meister to cover up their soul collecting. They used her as a cover story. A mad weapon on rampage. Perfect isn’t it?”

“I’ll call Shinigami-sama.”

“Just a minute Spirit. I think it might be best if we handle this face – to – face with Shinigami-sama. We need to get her treated and locked up before we decide what to do with her.”

Spirit gathered up the shivering girl, he was the first to step through the portal. Stein closed the portal, taking the girl from Spirit’s arms.

“You go ahead to Shinigami-sama , I just want to bind the major wounds and place her on a sedative.” He didn’t wait for a reply as he pushed open the door to the clinic.  
Once stripped from her bloody rags, the small girl laid naked on the stark white sheets.

Her skin was marred and bruised, he guessed her about 16 at most. She had a few curves, soft skin despite the marks. Her hair was messy but a lovely shade of dark brown, cut short and uneven. Her eyes were delicately framed by long lashes; he was curious as to the colour of her eyes.

He cleansed her wounds, taking extra care to brush her skin with every stroke. He wanted to play so badly, his hands inching towards the scalpel.

Her body shifted under the soft brush of his fingers. Her swollen eyes opened on slim slits, her eyes were the colour of golden jewels. Her breath came out in spurts as a panic attack took control of her slim body, she blindly grabbed at his hand. Her touch was cold but soft.

“Wh-who are you?” a rough broken voice escaped her bloodied lips.

“I’m Stein, from Shibusen. You’re safe now.” Her hand relaxed at the sound of his name.

“Franken Stein? The strongest Meister?” 

“Yes, what’s your name?”

“I-I don’t remember. Where am I?”

“At Shibusen.”

“Am I really safe? Can I trust you?”

Stein carefully examined the golden gaze before giving a slight nod. Her body sagged as a ragged breath escaped her mouth.

“Thank you.” She whispered before curling onto her side, giving him the view of a scar riddled back. He left without another word, stalking to the realm of Shinigami.

 

“Hey, Stein-kun. What happened?” The being asked in his usual joking voice.

“It wasn’t her. A group killed her Meister and used her as a disguise to cover their plan.”

“Where is she now?”

“In the clinic, asleep most likely.”

“What’s the extent of her injuries?” Spirit asked.

“As far as I saw on first look, bad. Multiple signs of surgery, torture and who knows what else.”

“See what you can do Stein-kun.” Shinigami said, turning to the mirror. “I take it you did take care of the group?”

“Well of course, but I do suspect that there is more that meets the eye. Keep your ears spread.” He nodded his farewell before returning back to the clinic.

He half expected to find the girl missing, but instead she laid curled up on her side.

“Can you remember your name?”

“No.” Her voice was hoarse.

Stein sank down on his chair, gliding over to the bed.

“Mind if I give you a name?”

She turned her head, he saw tears in her golden eyes.

“Rei.”

“Rei?” The name sounded foreign coming from her.

“For you are nothing more than a spirit, broken down and stripped of your being.” Her eyes widened at his words.

She turned towards him, her eyes still wet with tears. “Thank you.” 

Stein stood from his chair, placing a stitched hand on her bruised shoulder. “Tell me, what they did to you.”

Her body softly arched at his gentle touch, making him stare at the soft lines of her body.

“Horrible things, things I do not care to relive.” 

“I need to do an examination, will you allow me?”

She looked uneasy, paling at the thought of someone touching her; but something about this man was dangerously attractive. His calm eyes peering at her through glasses, a sadistic glint in them. Different from what she was use to.

“Y-yes.” She whispered, half expecting him to be harsh but his hand landed gently on her hip.

Stein gently touched her hip, feeling the solid bone beneath his fingers, he tried his best to be gentle as he touched her body in search of broken bones.  
He moved his fingers over her belly, feeling for internal damage, but gladly found none. Her ribs however were healing from multiple fractures as were her right shoulder. Nothing else seemed to be out of place.

“I’m quickly going to measure you and take your weight, so if you could please stand.” She obeyed. He noticed something rather odd. Her head barely met his chest.

He was never one for small girls but somehow this made his blood pool in his nether region. He helped her towards the scale.  
She was far under weight, but he expected worse.

“You can sit on the bed again, I’m going to draw some blood. It won’t hurt.” He grabbed hold of her wrist, trying to get a vein. When he found one, he pulled the cap from the syringe with his teeth.

As soon as the needle entered her skin, a soft moan escaped her; her arm jerked. He looked to find her facing away from the needle, tears running down her cheeks. He felt like a monster for a moment before he snapped his train of thoughts.

“Are you afraid?”

“Yes, it stings.” She jerked again when he pulled out the needle. He reached up, wiping the tears from her cheeks. 

“It’s over, I’m sorry Rei.”

She leaned into the palm of his hand, enjoying the warmth for once. “The use to jab me with needles, almost daily to keep me sedated.”

Stein looked down at the golden gaze that locked on his. 

“I was beaten every time they got bored. They would leave me in that corner for days, never feeding me. The worst was when they killed my handler, I was useless.” Tears streamed and her voice broke.

Stein wished he killed that man much more slowly.

“Rei, I need to know. Did they ever lay a hand on you in a sexual way?”

“I fought for my life when they tried. I don’t know what they did when I was sedated.”

He was going to find every last one of those bastards and have his way with them. He softly embraced the girl, trying to ease some of her pain.

“I need to make sure that everything is alright Rei? Can I ask you to trust me?”

She jerked in his grasp, almost wanting to escape.

“I-I” she stuttered, she grabbed hold of his jacket, refusing to let go.

“Will it make you feel better if I was behind you?” He was shocked at himself, fuck him and his sexual needs.

“I-I don’t know.” She was unsure, but she still remained clinging to his jacket.

He eased her from him, climbing onto the bed. He placed her against his body, circling her legs with his own; spreading them as wide as the bed allowed.

“Trust me Rei, I won’t hurt you, I promise.”*


	2. Chapter 2

Her body was small against his, shivering. She tried to get loose from his grip but failed.

“Relax your body, it’ll be over before you know it.” He whispered in her ear, blowing softly over it.

Rei felt if she was on fire and frozen, Stein’s body was warm and solid beneath her. Strength radiated from him, making him all the more attractive to her.

Her heart was thundering against her chest, she wanted to cry from the fear she felt. She couldn’t remember much from her time in captive but the few memories she did have was not of the best.

She felt his fingers brush down her tummy, leaving her in goose bumps.

Stein did his best to calm the shivering girl, her muscles were coiled tight. He slipped his hand between her quivering thighs, gently brushing her sex.

She moaned, arching slightly; the sound made his erection swell. She was wet, slippery and hot. He brushed his finger between her folds, gently teasing the entry way.

When she didn’t protest, he slipped a finger into her heat. She whimpered squirming slightly, rubbing against his already aching erection.

“Stein-senpai, please.” Her voice hitched as he pushed his finger in deeper; his palm rubbing against her bud.

“Good?”

“More.”

He obliged by curling his finger, her body arched and twisted as she sought more from him.

“Easy now, I’ll make you feel good.”

He slowly entered a second finger, repeating the same action. Her tight heat clenching around his fingers. Her soft moans only fed his own arousal.

“You’re very tight, virgin tight.” He pushed his fingers deeper coming in contact with a barrier that made him sigh in relief. “Good. Nothing has been done to you.”

He started withdrawing his fingers when her hand gripped his wrist. Her fingers softly digging into the flesh.

“Don’t stop please.” She whimpered. He smiled, he was going to have fun either way.

“I won’t go too far.” He softly circled her entrance with his slick fingers, enjoying her soft cries. He slowly pushed them in again, stretching her a bit. She squirmed trying to get them deeper into her heat.

“Please Stein-senpai, it’s aching.”

“Down here?” He palmed her again, enjoying how her thin body arched and twisted. “I’ll make it go away in a moment.”

He found a steady rhythm of pumping his fingers and rubbing her bud, her moans were soft and sweet. He ached to be inside her, to not only make love but to fuck her like a mad animal he was.

He placed soft kisses on her ear, she squirmed when he slowly drew the lobe into his mouth. Her sex clenching around his fingers.

He gently bit down on the flesh as he increased his pace. It sent her over, crashing into ecstasy. His erection burning as it strained against his trousers.

“Good girl, sleep now.” He muttered to the already asleep girl. He slipped out from under her, covering her with the blanket.

Glancing down on his still glistening fingers he smiled, drawing them into his mouth he savoured her taste.

A knock on the door made him frown.

“Come in.”

“Ahh Stein-kun. Shinigami-sama wants to see you.” Spirit said as he opened the door.

“About?” He felt annoyed as spirit eyed the still visible bulge in his pants.

“The girl.”

Stein stood in front of Shinigami, the being looked at him; silence drifted in the air.

“So Stein-kun.”

“Save the small talk.” Stein said as he sank into his chair, resting his arms on the head piece.

“We don’t have any Meisters who is willing to take in a weapon with such a background.”

“You’re telling me this why?” Stein asked carefully.

“I want to place her in the program but without a Meister it won’t be fair now will it?”

Stein eyed him carefully before lighting a cigarette.

“I want you to take her, see if she matches you. Until we find her a suitable Meister.” Shinigami said, clapping his huge hands together.

Stein rose from his chair. “Very well.” He didn’t wait to be dismissed before leaving. He headed straight to the clinic. He found Rei still asleep, curled under the blankets.

“Hey Rei.” Stein nudged her awake. “Come now, put this on.” He handed her his jacket.

“Why?”

“I became your Meister, we’re going home.”

Rei didn’t argue as she shrugged on the stitched up lab coat. He kept her tucked against his side on the journey home. He showed her the house through a basic tour, stopping at the main bedroom.

“You will be sleeping here.” He said, reaching for a cigarette.

“Where will you be sleeping?” She asked drawing the jacket closer to her thin body.

“On the floor, maybe the couch. I’ll be busy in the lab most of the time.”

“Oh, thank you.” She mumbled unsure how to react.

**8 weeks later:**   
**They matched perfectly on soul waves as well as personality. In the duration of the time that passed, the group was caught and exterminated to Stein’s greatest pleasure.**

 

“Stein-kun?” Rei asked as she padded through the dark house. She found him in front of the computer in his lab; twisting the screw in his head.

“Stein-kun?” She softly asked again, not wanting to disturb her Meister.

“Yes, what is it Rei?” He replied turning around on his chair. His eyes were tired behind his glasses.

“Come to bed, you’ve been in front of that screen since yesterday morning.” She padded over to him.

“Isn’t that my shirt?”

“Oh yeah, I’m busy with laundry; I didn’t have something else to wear. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Keep it, you look good in it.” He eyed the subtle curves of her body. When they first met she was thin as a toothpick; now she was beautifully curved in all the right places. She came to stand in front of him.

“Please come to bed, I miss you.” She blushed brightly. Unable to resist her, he turned off his computer. Grabbing her by the hand he dragged her to the bedroom they shared.

“Take a shower, Stein-kun. You need to be relaxed before you sleep otherwise you’re not going to sleep.” She nudged him towards the bathroom.

When he was finished he found her curled on her side, the shirt riding up to her waist; leaving him with a dangerous view.

He dropped the towel on the floor, sinking down to the bed. She shifted towards him, her delicate hand reaching up to stroke his cheek.

He didn’t waste time, dragging her on top of him. His erection pressing against her firm bum.

“Stein-kun” She moaned as he began removing her shirt, leaving her gloriously naked.

“I’m not holding back this time, tell me now; are you ready?” He flipped them around, mounting her.

“Y-yes, please senpai hurry.”

He hooked her legs around his waist, allowing the thick head of his erection to brush her swollen sex. Her body arched, letting the head slip over her entrance. He groaned as he repositioned himself.

In a single hard thrust he entered her, breaking the barrier; sheathing himself to the hilt. She cried out in pain, twisting under him.

“Easy now Rei, I’m sorry.” He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Tears streamed down her face. He lowered himself to her lips, gently caressing them with his own lips. She gasped and he took advantage, slipping his tongue into her. He licked her tongue, biting then sucking. His erection throbbed in her tight sex.

“I’m going to move, I’ll be gentle.” He slowly began pulling out, loving the strangled cry that escaped her slightly swollen lips.

In a hard move he thrust back in, making her body arch into his. Her soft moans turned into sharp gasps of pain filled pleasure. He began increasing his speed, pumping into her. She thrashed under him, moaning his name.

“Rei, I’m gonna c-“ The words were cut off as she arched sharply, her wet heat clenching him painfully. She cried out as her pleasure spiked, sending him over the edge. His pace decreased as he pumped his seed into her.

“Senpai.” Her voice was hoarse, her eyes met his and she smiled softly.

He repositioned them, still staying buried inside her; he pulled her into the cradle of his body. Embracing her.

“Thank you for allowing me to do such a thing to you.” He whispered, feeling bad about the pain she felt.

“I liked it.” She yawned, curling closer to his body.

“I love you senpai.”

“And I love you Rei.” He kissed the top of her head, allowing himself to be engulfed into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think, please! I can't improve if I don't know what I'm doing wrong~  
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Thank you for reading


End file.
